McKeller Flash Fiction
by ladygris
Summary: A series of snapshots in the lives of our favorite physician and physicist.
1. Day 6

"Jennifer, there's something I wanted to, um. . .while I still remember, while I still can; there's something I wanted to say before, um. . . ."

Keller waited behind the video camera, knowing Rodney would get around to sharing what was on his mind. He couldn't be rushed, but he did need to be encouraged. She nodded to him. "Go ahead."

"I. . .I. . .I love you."

Jennifer drew in a sharp breath at the statement.

"I've loved you for some time now," Rodney continued. He smiled, looked down, and then regained his composure. "Okay. Where was I?"

Jennifer stared, unable to answer him. She didn't know half of the things that he knew. She couldn't solve even a fraction of the equations he did in his head. And he loved _her_? Since when?

As he finished his memorized script, she forced herself to act natural. To ignore the stirring within her chest. She'd been drawn to Rodney McKay before, particularly after he saved her life in that Genii mine. But this was different. She already grieved for him. If he died before she found a cure. . . . She refused to complete the thought. Too much depended on her ability to find a cure.

Jennifer Keller knew the truth, and she let out a deep breath. Her _heart_ depended on Rodney McKay's continued survival. On his snappy comments and irritating hypochondria. Without him coming into the infirmary, where would she be? She shook the thoughts and returned to her work. She _would_ find a cure. And, after she did. . . .She smiled. Once she found a cure and returned Rodney to himself, she planned to make sure he remembered this statement every day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:** So, since issuing a challenge of my own, I thought I might want to take up this one after all. I've always loved this little bit of "The Shrine" and decided to record Jennifer's thoughts at the time of the incident. It comes to 299 words minus the author's note. Special thanks to Gateworld for the transcript of the episode. Hope you enjoy. ~lg


	2. When Pigs Fly

**Author's Note:** So, I know I've been writing a lot of anti-McKeller fics lately, so this is my way of saying, "Thanks for still reading!" This one comes to 299 words minus the author's note. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Yeah, well, I'll be a happy man when pigs fly!" Rodney's voice echoed out of the lab as Jennifer approached the door. "But, right now, I am _not_ so happy."

"Rodney. . . ." Zelenka went on to explain his point, but McKay had lost interest in the conversation.

Jennifer stood in the doorway, leaning against the edge while wearing a mischievous smile. He knew that smile well. He'd seen that smile just a couple weeks ago, when he'd complained about how Tunney had saved Earth. And, again, on the _Daedalus_, when they realized their rooms were next to each other. And, again, last night, during their final evening before returning to their lives on Atlantis. Jennifer knew what that smile did to him, and she used it willingly.

She still couldn't believe she found someone like him. Even she had more relationship experience than McKay. That irritatingly gruff persona hid a man who was more caring than most people realized. Arrogant, condescending, rude, honest, brave, loving. . .the list went on. Jennifer loved this man.

Radek glanced between the two of them and realized the danger of staying in the room. Jennifer chuckled as he beelined for the door. She and Rodney were discreet, but the lab was out of the way. Very few people came to this lab, and she wanted a few moments of Rodney's time before they went to dinner. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and walked directly into his arms. This time, he didn't hesitate to kiss her.

A few minutes later, after raising his head to breathe, he grinned. "You know what?"

"What?" she asked as she buried her face in the curve of his neck.

He smiled down at her with child-like wonder. "I think pigs just flew!"


	3. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:** At 300 words exactly, minus the author's note, here's my belated birthday to DaniWilder. Hope you enjoy. ~lg

oOo

Jennifer walked out of the infirmary without a word. She'd come to work today, grateful that no one knew the truth. She handled her birthday with ease, but losing her father really bugged her. She'd been there, as had Rodney, when the cancer took him from her. Now, with her birthday passing quietly, she felt she had honored him in some way.

Rodney would tell her differently, though. Had told her differently that morning. Her husband of three months thought every landmark had to be celebrated. It was so cute, in her opinion. He'd gone from snappy and irritating to sweet and lovable. And it thrilled her to no end.

But this birthday was different. Her father had promised a candlelit dinner for her, but he'd been unable to fulfill that promise. Part of her grieved that loss. The other gratefully accepted her new husband's arms and comfort. They had rushed their wedding and angered a few people in the process, but her father's happiness at their marriage mattered more to her than the irritation of her friends. Her father died three days after they said, "I do."

Jennifer found their new quarters empty and somewhat bare. She looked around. What had Rodney done this time? He usually met her at the door, prying himself from whatever project he had going to welcome her home with a kiss. Then, she found the note. _Balcony on the southwest tower. You know the one._

Jenn knew the one. They had shared their first kiss on that balcony, and he'd proposed there. She turned and left their quarters. On the balcony, she blinked at the blanket, candles spread around, and the wine Rodney offered her. She stared at him.

He kissed her gently and then smiled into her eyes. "Happy birthday, Jennifer McKay."


	4. Who Woulda Thought?

**Author's Note:** At 295 words, here's another glimpse into the lives of Atlantis's newest couple. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer stared at the computer screen, her eyes widening as she absorbed the news. This was good. This was _very _good! Then, she froze. This wasn't good.

She printed the results. Why had she even thought it a good idea to run those tests? Sheppard would have a heyday with this. So would Woolsey. Neither of Atlantis's commanders had been thrilled when she and Rodney married. Now, this would. . . .Jennifer shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She refused to think about this right now.

With Rodney off world for another twenty-four hours, Jenn had plenty of time to consider her options. She and Rodney had talked about kids. But, six months after getting married? It was too fast! Or was it? She hugged Rodney's pillow close and fell asleep, dreaming of cute little McKays running around Atlantis.

She was daydreaming when Rodney came home the next day. Jenn struggled to focus on Teyla's post-mission physical with the news she had to share.

"What?" Rodney asked as soon as she got close to him. "What is it? You're distracted. Don't think I don't notice these things, because I do."

Jennifer glanced at their audience and then down at Rodney's hand on hers. His wedding ring glittered happily in the light. "Um. . .I'm sort of. . .That is, you're. . .um. . .going to be a dad."

"I'm what?" He stared for a moment until a smile blossomed on his face. "I'm. . .I'm going to be a dad?"

His team handled the news in various ways, but Jenn smiled when Rodney hugged her tightly, still rambling about babies and kids and talking back to Dad. His team surrounded them, smiling and laughing.

"A new baby McKay," Sheppard said. "Who woulda though?"


	5. You Did Good!

**Author's Note:** Coming in at 299 words, minus the author's note, is the next installment. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Sheppard sat outside the infirmary in complete silence. Beside him, Ronon, Teyla, Lorne, Zelenka, Woolsey, and many more waited, also quiet. Just a few moments ago, Jennifer could be heard telling Rodney to never touch her again. At the top of her lungs. Sheppard cringed. McKay's voice at three that morning, panicked and saying, "It's time!" had given him a shot of adrenaline like no other. He'd jumped out of bed, as nervous as a cat. He'd never, in all his time, heard Rodney so scared. Even facing down a Wraith queen hadn't frightened Rodney like that.

Now, the entire assembly waited for news. Sheppard tried to appear nonchalant, but he couldn't wait much longer. Ronon had been pacing for the better part of an hour, and Lorne sketched on a pad he'd brought. It seemed as if the major had come prepared. Teyla merely watched others while Woolsey checked his watch. If someone didn't get out here with an update, he would. . . .

His thoughts trailed off as the infirmary door opened. It had been at least fifteen minutes since Jennifer's yell, and Rodney stepped out awkwardly holding a blue bundle. He stared at all the people gathered, his grin nearly splitting his face. "I'm a dad!" he said softly. "I just became a dad!"

Sheppard stood and walked over to see the baby, feeling Teyla, Ronon, and Lorne crowd in behind him. "He's wrinkly."

"He's supposed to be," McKay said, irritation coloring his voice.

Sheppard smirked, glad to know that he could still get a rise out of McKay with only two words. Instead of following that train of thought, he looked up to see McKay studying his newborn son, tears in his eyes. Sheppard clapped him on the shoulder. "Congrats, McKay. You did good!"


	6. Baby Names

**Author's Note:** I know this one is put under the Mckeller flash fiction, and it's actually about the size of the What If challenge. But I couldn't get it any shorter, and I wanted to show the growing McKeller family from the point of view of the man who said it might be wise if McKay never reproduced: Evan Lorne ("Runner"). So, coming in at 486 words, minus the author's note, is the next installment in the lives of the McKay family. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Lorne stood in the mess, trying to decide what to eat and watching as McKay cradled his son, loaded a tray with enough food for three people, and tried to balance the entire load. He shook his head. Years ago, during one particularly trying mission, Lorne had told McKay that reproducing probably wasn't wise. He needed to revise those words.

Lorne had never seen a father as devoted to his son as McKay. Granted, the physicist still wouldn't allow Jennifer out of bed for more than a few minutes at a time. She'd had a difficult labor, and McKay worried about her almost as much as he worried about getting sick. But something in how he treated his wife and that tiny baby impressed Lorne.

Seeing the tray about to topple, Lorne rushed to rescue the meal McKay so thoughtfully tried to provide. "Here, let me get that."

"Thanks." McKay checked the baby's blankets as Lorne took the tray from his hands. "Hey, um, what do you think of 'Hawking' for his name?"

Lorne raised his eyebrows, not quite believing McKay had asked him for advice in naming his son. "Ah. . . ."

"You know? As in Stephen Hawking, theoretical physicist and mathematician? Works for NASA?"

"You want to name your _son_ after a physicist?" Lorne headed for the McKay quarters

"Well, you know. . . ." McKay let the words trail off.

"Hey, I'll be the first one to admit I've never gone through this." Lorne shrugged. "I wasn't around when my sister named her kids. But I'll tell you this." He stopped outside the McKay quarters. "I'd name my son after someone who made a difference in _my_ life, not after someone whose work I admired."

McKay stared at him, his mind clearly thinking about Lorne's words. A moment later, he nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Major."

"Don't mention it." Lorne delivered the meal to Jennifer, who looked incredibly comfortable in her easy chair and pre-baby pajamas. He tweaked her hair and left the family alone.

The next morning, Lorne sat in the mess hall, sharing a cup of coffee with his team. Sheppard ambled over, a proud look on his face. "Lorne, I heard you helped McKay name the baby."

"Ah. . . ." Lorne blinked. "I gave him some advice. Why? They finally choose a name?"

"Yep." Sheppard looked supremely pleased with himself. "John Radek McKay."

Lorne promptly choked on his coffee while admitting to himself that McKay couldn't have picked two better men to honor. He just hoped the poor kid didn't grow up too conflicted once Uncle John and Uncle Radek finished with him. Deciding to think about that another day, Lorne went back to his breakfast while considering the differences in McKay. Jennifer had changed him, and Lorne actually liked this version of McKay. If only he could understand McKay when he went into techno-babble, life would be good.


	7. Baby's Second Christmas

**Author's Note:** Coming in at 288 words, minus this little note, here's the next glimpse into the McKay family. This is not related in any way to the McKeller one-shot in my "Snippets and Snapshots." Also, a HUGE thanks to theicemenace for help with this one! As always, enjoy. ~lg

oOo

Jennifer sat next to the Christmas tree, watching Rodney help their son unwrap his Christmas gifts. While this wasn't John Radek's first Christmas, he'd only been four months old last time. At nearly a year and a half, the little boy, called JR, toddled around their quarters, chattering happily. Every now and then, he said something that sounded vaguely like a chemical composition or medical term. Jennifer supposed it came from having a physician and a physicist for parents.

Today, however, JR seemed thrilled with his newest gift. A set of magnetic blocks with the periodic table that came from Rodney. He thought the boy smarter than ninety percent of kids his age, and he constantly pushed Jennifer to have their son tested. She usually just smiled and nodded until Rodney changed the subject. She wanted their son to have a childhood, not skip three grades and go to college early. She'd done that, and it had nearly crippled her social life.

"No, no, no," Rodney said gently as he helped JR line up the blocks. "Thallium comes _after_ Mercury, but _before_ Francium."

Shaking her head, Jennifer cleaned up the wrapping paper and boxes left from their Christmas gifts. She and Rodney had also exchanged suitable Christmas gifts, but most of their efforts went into making JR's Christmas fun. Now, he chattered about the blocks as Jennifer carried the wrapping paper and trash to the other room.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and she leaned back into Rodney's embrace. Behind him, JR chattered happily. Rodney kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you."

Jennifer turned in his arms. "I love you, too."

Behind them, JR played happily while his parents shared a Christmas kiss.


End file.
